


It's Snowy Out There

by Measureless



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Goalies Are Weird, snowy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measureless/pseuds/Measureless
Summary: Snowy was just finishing up his stretches before practice when Zimmboni said the worst thing he could possibly say.“It’s snowy out there, eh?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on tumblr](http://measurelessgarden.tumblr.com/post/155359162232/snowy-was-just-finishing-up-his-stretches-before)

Snowy was just finishing up his stretches before practice when Zimmboni said the worst thing he could possibly say.

“It’s snowy out there, eh?”

Snowy could feel himself expand, his awareness suddenly surging outward, through the walls of the rink, across the white and frosty streets. He passed through trees and buildings and rose up to touch the clouds. He blanketed Providence, reached past Boston. He shuddered. It was too big.

Marty grabbed Zimmboni’s arm and hissed to him why he should never, ever say that.

Snowy watched unseeing, trying desperately to pull himself back in. He didn’t fit in his own skin. He was greatful that the conversation was in French and that he didn’t understand. It would be harder if he heard the words again.  
As it was, Snowy was useless in practice. His mind drifted, floating lazily down, a soft wrapping of the world.

He snapped his head up to glare at Zimmboni. “Never say it again.”


End file.
